


Sleep

by MsLordess



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Cecil Is Not Described, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLordess/pseuds/MsLordess
Summary: Cecil wants to get out of bed. Carlos doesn't.





	Sleep

The bed and Cecil groaned as he slowly lifted himself up from it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and coughed.  
"Cecil?" A silky voice whispered from the covers.  
Cecil turned around to look at his boyfriend.  
Carlos looked up at his boyfriend with a small, concerned smile on his face. "You aren't thinking of going to work, are you?"  
Cecil sighed, trying to keep himself from coughing. "Yep, I have to." His scratchy voice seemed to screech.  
Carlos frowned. "Cecil," he said, his voice hoarse, "you're in no condition to work right now. You sound like Steve Carlsberg crawled down your throat."  
Cecil chuckled, before breaking into a sneezing fit. "Carlos, it's fine. I'll get through it," he choked out.  
Carlos rose from the sheets, gathering his long brown hair into a ponytail.  
"Cecil, I'll call one of your interns to come fill in for you. Don't worry about it."  
Cecil shook his head. "No, no, it's my job, I'll do it."  
Cecil felt Carlos's arms on his hips before he felt himself being lifted up and set on the bed.  
"Hey, hey!" Cecil laughed.  
Carlos bent down and pulled the covers over his boyfriend. He planted a kiss on his forehead before turning away. "Now, get some sleep, you dork."  
Cecil smiled as he closed his eyes. He heard Carlos talking to the Radio Station on the phone.  
"Yes, Cecil needs to have an intern cover him today. How about Intern Mike? Oh. I see. Guess he's out of the picture then. Intern Marie? Wait, she exploded in a gust of smoke? Okay, not her then..."  
Cecil giggled before he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new here, and I thought I'd start with some shameless fluff. Good first impression, ya know?


End file.
